


No Longer A Child

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi, ereri, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: Eren is no longer a child and he has gown, but thats not the only thing that has grown, And Levi likes the new growth.{I wrote this for fun when I was watching the new episodes of season 4 of attack on titan. So don't expect this to be the best, I'm writing this at 4 AM because I don't sleep and got bored. I also feel like writing horny shit...}
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 127
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	No Longer A Child

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this in the middle of the night for fun because I want to write about season 4.so here it is!

**Eren POV**

"Eren....You can never take this back.."

Her expression contain sadness, guilt... she looked at me with a sense of pity and sympathy. Those emotions..... I hate them.

_Why...?_

Why does she feel guilty for something that I did? Why has she always been like this, covering me like I was her property. I'm not...I know what I did and I know it's too late to take it back. But I wouldn't take it back, why should I....?

They are the ones who started this war. They killed off all of the people I once loved, and I'm just returning the favor. I was not the one who started this war, I am the one who's going to end it.

Mikasa Cut her hair through the years, it was know a little bit longer than her ears, it was hard to recognize her but her eyes stood out. She was taller and muscular. But she's not the only one that changed as well, everyone did. No one was the same as when we all met. We all lost something in our life.

At one point I lost everything, my family, my hope, my smile. But losing all that I gained something that set my world straight. That kept me grounded to the earth, that provided me not to lose my sanity and snap. Even though I've lost so much, I would never lose this, I'd give everything, kill anyone that dared to hurt him. I couldn't give a care in the world what everyonethought of me in that moment. I didn't care about anyone's opinions, I only cared about one. And I knew that person was on my side with this, I knew the love we shared will not deteriorate after my actions. That's one thing I could trust, I could fall without a care in the world and I know I'd be caught. The one thing I must keep protected even if it cost me my life.

"Where's Levi?"

I could smell him, his snarky blue sent hung in the air. Mikasa's expression held shock and maybe a bit of disgust, I didn't react to her question. She looked like she was about to open her mouth to say something, but low grumble came from the earth.

" this isn't over yet."

I looked at her holding nothing, I couldn't bring myself to provide emotions towards her. That's only reserve for one person now, my hair has gotten so long It covered my face when I turned it just right. I discarded her expression and turn back down to the white titan that was struggling to get up.

" you know you should be more careful, you're still the same kid that I have to look out for everywhere You go."

_Ahh... Now that's the voice I love to hear_

"Yes I suppose your right, but where's the fun in that? I know you'll save me."

I turn to the small Raven, in all these years he hasn't changed in height wise. He stood there with a hand on his hip staring down at me like I was a small grumpy kid. I suppose in his eyes I was and I always will be. only for him, a smile reached my face as I said my words. I can always count on him to save my ass, although that goddamn bite did hurt at first. In his right hand he confidently held his sword, he looks so hot with it. Seriously...! I can't get turned on right now, we still have a mission to finish.

I slid my tongue beneath my teeth wetting my lips. I looked at him hungrily, a small noise came from the back of his throat, the noise he makes when I make him flustered. He was able to contain his blush but some of it still hung out on his cheeks. His thigh squirm together in the sight of my gaze, I always knew how to get him riled up.

The war hammer Titan on the ground was starting to get back up but I couldn't care less, for a moment I needed to indulge myself in my Raven. Not breaking eye contact with Levi, I urged mikasa to leave and get into position for the next amount of bullets to be set off. The snapping of rope wires was a sign that mikasa left without a word.

" you know you're really starting to look like your titan now with your long hair" he preached as he twirled the brown hair of my titan form aroundhis small hand, the hair covered most of his arm. He slid down my titans neck, making his way towards me. He swayed his hips as he reached the hard skin. I couldn't take my eyes off him, this little man was simply divine.

_"Oh~_ do you not like it?" I shot back at him, my eyes growing in amazement.

"Nah it makes you look hot." He towered over me from where I was sitting on the base of my Titan neck. As he was about to say something I grabbed his hand and dragged him down. I bit my hand as I pulled him closer my Titan coming back to life, blood filled my inner mouth as I dragged him in the neck with me. But he wasn't shocked, I've done this many times. I pulled him close to me as a tissue muscles clutch down to my cheeks.

"As Much I would love for you to fuck me right now, We Stillhaven't finished our job yet"He smirked as he twirled my hair in his left hand, his right coming up to clinch the back of my neck. He could Try to deny it as much as he liked, but the big captain Levi couldn't fight against me. He was my one weakness and I was his, at first that scared me, what if he got hurt because of me but in the end it only provided me to fight more and become stronger for him.

"You saved my ass back there, great shot by the way. I think you deserve a reward."I pulled his body flushed against mine, my arms lifted around the base of his thighs and brought him up to my abdomen. I runtedmy cloth crotch against his ass. His moans were music to my ears as his shoulders quivered. he needed this moment just as much as me, I couldn't even go a few minutes without touchinghim but it's been hours. I was extremely touch starved for my Levi

_"oh~_ Eren! don't get me all heated up right now..."His begging was lovely, his body was push up everytimeI jerked my hips up into his plump ass. Both him and my titan have grown accustom to each other, I wouldn't have to worry about Levi getting hurt because my inner titan muscles adjusted to his body, so he wouldn't get burned from the high degrees of me when he joined me in titan form.

"So you want me to stop?" innocencelaced my voice as I stared at Levi. I stopped my movements with my hips and this action drew a whine out of my raven. I grinned but didn't continue my previous movements like I knew he wanted.

He finally gave in when he realized I wasn't going to continue on my own, I wanted to so bad, to taste his skin that I knew was sticky with sweat. That thought alone made arousal wash through my body. How badly I wanted to be inside him while he dragged nails down my back and praising me to go harder. But for a brief moment I wanted him to struggle, to see what he would do when I didn't give in to his eager demands.

He pulled his body up, wrapping his legs loosely around my torso. With out any strength he rolled his hips onto mine in a deadly slow pace. My head jerked upwards a bit and I horsily grunted. His head was down with his silky hair that covered most of his face so i was unable to see his silver eyes and his rosy lips. I hated that I couldn't see him. I groped his ass harder, trying not to lose my head. My hands were beginning to shake impatiently. I held myself back with the last amount of self control I had, wanting to see what he would do. And Shit! The results were Amazing!

Levi lifted his head, his pupils blown wide with lust and love, sweat dripped down his forehead and a bit of drool leaked down the side of his mouth. _I want to lick him clean..._ That thought engulfed my mind, as weird as it sounded myinstincts screaming at me to devour him. His jet black hair matted to his forehead, the heat of the moment and the heat coming off my titan was about to be too much. Every thought in our heads left and we couldn't give a care in the world what was happening outside.

"Kiss me, eren" that was his wish and his wishes are my commands. I followed it without a second thought, only wanting to please my raven. I latched my lips over his own, in a open mouthed sloppy kiss.

The sound of slurping and levi"s keens were all that could be heard, my growls intertwining with his.My rhythm picked back up and lunged into levi's pelvis, his ass slamming down to meet my thrust. We were so turned on and we were still in our cloths for fuck sake. But thats what Levi did to me, I couldn't control myself with him and I never had to worry about hurting him like everything else because he was the only one who could handle me. I never knew this feeling of complete love until I met my captain Levi. Of course I loved my family but this was different, much different.

He was what made me....Well me. I could no longer live without him and i felt my sanity break when I was without him. I wanted to kill anyone posed as a threat to him, even if someone were to even look at him wrong I would rip their eyes out and I Know how moribund that sound but thats the truth, plain and simply. I would kill myself with my own hands if it meant he was safe. He brought the color into my black and white life. He gave me life

He pulled away from the kiss, much to my displeasure.

"As much as I don't want to, we have to stop, we still haven't finished off those dirty animals." Levi referred to the other Titans in the area. he gave my cheek a pat, I groaned as i finally put he down. He fixed his hair a bit, but there was no helping the mess of sweat, he muttered a few curses about feeling dirty. I just watched him in a daze, every move he make was god-like to me, he was perfect.

He sliced a small hole in the back of my titan head and pulled himself out before i healed, He looked back at me and winked, I groaned. _Stupid fucking asses, if it weren't for them i would have this man pinned on a wall._

"i'll finish you off when we get back home, you better not keep me waiting. My insides are starting to feel lonely without your dick in me." he jumped away on his wires leaving me froze with wide eyes. My jaw dropped before lifting up to a wide smirk.

"such a tease, you better be ready for those words of yours to come back and bit you back in the ass my little levi, Literally.."

I loved calling him mine, The cut healed and I turned forward, the faster I end this, the faster I can pound his little ass for leaving me with this hard on bonner. This is going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
